


My Heart Died For You

by Luvark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvark/pseuds/Luvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short post CW and the consequences it had on Tony and Steve's relationship and well, Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Died For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, and CW hit me right in the feels so much to the point it made me write a fic after years and years of not writing. Bare with me!

It was to be expected. From the beginning, they were a tragedy just waiting to happen. All the promises that were said are nothing of merit now. The insecurities that resurfaced at the reappearance of Bucky became true. He knew, knew it in his gut, in his _heart_ that he will never compare to Bucky. He will never be enough. Not before. Not now. Not ever. And that idea alone tore the very core of his being.

He watched the retreating back of Steve as he carried Bucky to god knows where. Probably as far away from Tony as possible. He was bleeding, but it didn't hurt not as much as his heart was in that moment.

And now his heart hurt more now than ever. Tony clutched at his chest as he felt his left arm going numb. One by one, a rapid pain shot through parts of his body before it went numb. Slowly, everything just went numb as eventually numbness also reached his heart.

 

_I love you, Tony._

 

_So did I._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of the story was "My love for you died when you (almost) killed me", but I got lazy. QAQ


End file.
